Haunting Memories
by Lolimay
Summary: This takes place after the end of the anime series. Kouta is depressed and alone. When he's haunted by a formiliar song from the past, what events will unravel along with it's haunting tune?


Okay. There's my third Fan fiction. This one based on my sister's favorite anime, Elfen Lied. I had an urge to write this, but was having a little trouble. So, to aid me in my story, I looked up the music box version of Lilium, The opening song for the anime. It helped me out quite a bit. Thank god for anime themes! XD Anyhow, tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, I do not own Elfen Lied or it's characters. This is trickly fan made! :D

~lolimay~

* * *

><p><strong>Haunting Memories<strong>

Kouta walked into his house. Today, he was alone. His causing Yuka was busy and couldn't come over at all today. Even though the male told her it was okay but the truth was, he didn't want to be alone. Memories where haunting him as he walked about the house. The memories of Nyu doing her old crazy things. Peeing in the hall, eating a rice ball like a starved animal, welcoming him at the door. No…. not Nyu…. Her name was Lucy…. She was the girl who took my family away from me… But… even so….

The male missed having her there. Something about having that girl around made things more cheerful. Her beautiful pink hair that was so healthy and full of life. Her large red eyes which held so much innocents and love. Her flawless pale skin that was soft as silk. Those beautiful large breasts… Pausing at the last thought, Kouta's face turned red and he quickly tried to shake the thought out of his mind. Why was he thinking those kinds of things at this time? Quickly getting up, he began to fix himself a dinner. The kitchen was dimly lit. He accidentally made a little too much food without noticing. Letting out a deep sigh, he began to eat what he could and put the rest up for later. After a quick cleaning, the boy headed to his bedroom.

Walking in, he flipped on a small switch, but the light wouldn't turn on. "Huh?" He said curiously as he tried to flip the light again and again. "Damn it! The light bulb must need changed!" Growling a little frustrated, he began to walk down the hall the hall. Once at the stairs He saw a glow behind him. Slowly turning around, he saw his bedroom light was on. He blinked in disbelieve. "How…?" Slowly the male began to approach the bright room. As he got closer, he could hear a music box playing. "Wasn't…. that Lucy's music box?" He said as he looked into the room. The music boxed laid here, playing it's soft quiet tone. Kouta stepped into the room slowly looking about as he made his way to his bed. Once there, he paused and looked down at it. The song had stopped. Pausing he picked up the music box and closed it. Then reopened it again so hear the song play once more. "How… did you get on my bed?" He said softly. He could feel tears beginning to gather within his eyes. His body slowly beginning to tremble.

Suddenly, a soft pale hand slowly slipped around his waist as a head leaned in upon his back. His eyes widened as he felt a familiar set of breast pressed against his back. Slowly, he turned his head to see Lucy. "I-it can't be…" He said softly. The girl held him tightly. "Please don't cry Kouta…. I'm here… I'll always be here for you….. I'll never truly leave you…." Slowly she lifted her head and looked him in the face with a sad, weak smile. "I love you Kouta…" Tears ran down the males face as he heard those words. "T-this has to be a dream…" he said nervously. "It has to be!" Slowly Lucy turned the young male around to face her and took the music box, setting it upon his small dresser beside his bed. "If this was a dream, Kouta…" She said softly as she turned to look at him again. "Could I do this?" Standing slightly on her toes, he leaned up and pressed her lips upon his own. The male blushed in shock. Then she aggressively slipped her tongue in his mouth to help him snap back into reality. Once he knew it wasn't a dream, their tongues began to wage war within his mouth. As Lucy won dominance, he knocked the young male onto his bed with her body.

Leaning down, he gently kissed him again. "Kouta…. As much as I would like to… I can't sleep with you. If I reproduce…." He stopped her in mid sentence with a soft peck upon her lips. "Don't worry Lucy. I know. I won't make you do anything. But can you do me one favor?" He asked softly. She nodded and then he smiled. "Stay with me tonight. I don't think I can be alone." Hearing this she smiled. She gently laid down beside of him and held him close to her. She smiled as she reached out and grabbed the music box, winding it up and laying it back down. This time, as the song played, she hummed along with it. Kouta was so happy, that he couldn't keep his tears away. They found their way down his face as he slowly began to close his eyes. He just listened to her voice along with the beautiful music. Without noticing though, he ended up asleep.

When he woke up, he was alone. There was no sign of anyone else being in the room at all. "So… it was a dream after all…." he said in a soft disappointing tone. He got up and walked to his window tiredly. Feeling his empty loneliness returning. Once at the window ceil he paused in shock. For what he found was something that brought tearful joy to his heart. Sitting there was a note with cherry blossom petal's scattered across it. He softly picked it up as he cried more with joy.

_Dear Kouta,_

_It was nice to have seen you again. I didn't expect things to turn out the way it did at all.. Anyhow, I was happy to have seen you again. To comfort you when you most needed it. Please don't ever be upset like that again. I don't think I could have stood by any longer if you had stayed the way you where. So please… just for me… try to keep everything you hold dearly to your heart and keep that smile. That heart warming smile that you always use to show me… I will always love you and will always be there for you, even if you can't see me. So please… be happy for me. Love Lucy._

A few feet away, hiding behind an electric pole, Yuka hid. She held a pink wig and looked down at it. Her heart beating fast as he listened to him starting up the music box again. She looked to see him away from his window and just starred at it silently. "Kouta, please…. don't let yourself break down like that again…. I don't think I could stand it…" She said softly as she held the wig to her heart. "If something where to happen to you…." Then she paused. She could feel eyes set upon her back. Blinking she turned to see Lucy standing there before she disappeared into the shadows. Yuka was beyond shocked. "S-so… so that note he just… it was really from…" dropping the wig, he ran towards the spot Lucy had went. She quickly found no site of her. Tears built up within her eyes as she fell to her knee's sobbing. "Please… Please don't leave Kouta again! He need's you Lucy! Please!" There was nothing. Maybe she saw what her mind just wanted her to see… Maybe it was all just a clinging image that every once of her wanted to see, or maybe, just maybe, Lucy was still alive. Watching them from the shadows. Loving them. Protecting them. Showing she would always be there if she was needed. Then, her sad cries became soft laughs of joy. "Thank you Lucy… for everything…"


End file.
